The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a boot to prevent damage to circuitry from electrostatic discharge.
Electrical connections for various types of systems are commonly located in hard to reach and compact locations. One example of such a device is a computed tomography (CT) device. Computed tomography systems are complex systems that include a number of detectors that are electrically coupled to a data acquisition system. The detectors utilize a flex circuit that is electrically connected to a data acquisition circuit board through the use of a connector. During the manufacturing and servicing processes, the connection between the connector and the data acquisition system must be disconnected. Several detectors and thus several electrical connections exist. These connections are often located in a difficult to reach area.
The data acquisition system is a densely populated circuit board and thus has a number of components and a great number of traces. Locating a number of connectors which are relatively large is difficult. Also, electrostatic discharge can easily damage the circuitry. Electrostatic discharge may build inside the flex connector. Because a number of pins are used to connect the flex connector and the data acquisition system, the removal of the flex connector portion must be performed without bending the interconnection pins.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a protective boot that is coupled to the flex connector to safely dissipate any buildup of electrostatic discharge and reduce the potential for static damage in the circuits.